


Do all deadmen look as good as you?

by gothikskittles13



Category: Death eatters, Detective - Fandom, Regulus Black - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Slytherin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikskittles13/pseuds/gothikskittles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own nothing. This could become graphic but I will remain around a pg-13 level and I will try to let you all know when it will be going higher than that.  My actions will be starred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regulus Black Is Missing?

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Fiara Granger and as much as my family would shove it into anyone's face no before you start thinking anything I'm no relation to Hermione and I am *sigh* a pureblood. I am 17 and have pale blonde hair and silver eyes 5'11 and with curves that made my family hope I could strengthen the pureblood population tenfold, oh and much to my families joy I was in Slytherin. Yeah just great when you don't believe that your better than anyone else it can be a problem to grow up in that environment. I was friends with all groups or at least tried to be, when my pureblood friends found out I would hang out with muggle borns or mixed at first they would try to steer me into the "right" direction when they found out I wasn't budging most of them left. When my other friends found out who I hang out with people who bullied them then they just ignored me. Being alone never really bothered me Dumbledore for whatever reason kept a eye on me and saved my life more than once. I studied hard and got the top grades until I graduated. My family had set up an arranged marriage for me and didn't even tell me until they were putting me in the dress and trying to shove me down the isle to Lucius Malfoy a guy almost 10 years older than me! Yeah sure it could have been much worse but I know who he works for and how he fools around with Narcissa lets do the math and let's just say I ran. Dumbledore found me took me in and placed me to work in a detective agency and that's where I met his mother.

Walburga Black... Every girl who had ever daydreamed about Sirius or Regulus knew if they wanted them in one way or another they would have to deal with Walburga *shivers* that woman is well known for being a pureblood supporter but monster-in-law does not even begin to cover what happened to the last girl they were "inspecting" for their sons. I'm getting off track forgive me. Walburga ignores every detective in the room and walks strait up and slams her hand on my desk I watch her heaving form and wonder who I pissed off in another life to get this kind of visitor. "Would you like to sit down Mrs. Black?" I offer her a chair noticing a rather out of breath Orion following her I grab another chair offering it to him they both sit as I get behind my desk again watching Walburga about to explode into anger or tears. "Our son Regulus has been missing for a week.." Orion begins when Walburga slams in. "BLOOD TRAITOR WE ONLY CAME TO YOU BECAUSE YOUR THE ONLY PUREBLOOD DAMNABLE DETECTIVE LEFT WHO HASN'T TOLD US TO GIVE UP ON MY SON REGULUS AND I SWEAR IF YOU TELL ME THE SAME I WILL HEX YOU SO HORRIBLY THAT YOU WILL WISH FOR DEATH!" watching her ahh she chose anger. Should have known knowing the pride that most pureblood families have and Walburga is anything but swoony glancing at Mr. Black wondering what possessed him to marry such a spit fire he's not a bad looking man just as Walburga I'm sure at one point was quite beautiful it's not a wonder that their sons have fan girls everywhere. Returning my gaze to Mrs. Black. "Mrs. Black I don't know much about the case but I will take it and I would be more than happy to look into it for you but you will have to speak to my boss about that he assigns the contracts to who he thinks will do the best job and ..." or course being interrupted again. "I'M NOT SPEAKING TO SOME PATHETIC LITTLE MUDBLOOD I'M SPEAKING TO YOU AND YOU CAN GO TELL HIM YOUR TAKING THIS CASE." you know for such a little woman she has some lungs hearing from the back desk where my boss sits. "You got the job Fiara. Please explain our fees to the Blacks and get started." turning I stare at the rat for a moment unable to believe what I'm hearing then slowly returning to the blacks I force a smile explaining the fees for our services and that we don't charge until the case is solved or deemed out of our jurisdiction. Satisfied Orion leads his wife out before she makes another scene when the door closes I glare at the man who I have to call boss. 

I of course started with friends doing interviews and trying to find out more information even interviewing the Blacks themselves taking notes. But all of them saying the same thing Regulus came home one night looking pale and afraid then locked himself in his room for a week came out and disappeared. Not really wanting to I head off to see his brother in Azkaban wanting to see if his brother had mentioned anything Going to his cell sickened by the hooting and hollering as I reach Sirius. "Sirius Black?" I ask as a mass of what could be pure bone glanced up at me. "I'm here about your brother Regulus." he stares at me with those black as coal eyes remembering their playful gleam in school seeing none of it now when a dementor starts after him using a patronus chasing it away turning as a small amount of hope enters those broken eyes. He opens his mouth as if to say something then closes it I pull out a pitcher filling it with water and pour some into a glass for him holding it out to him through the bars he smiles after the drink. "Thank you.. He isn't dead.." tilting my head. "Who isn't?" he throws the empty cup at me. "PETTIGREW!" I sigh watching him as he goes nuts having thought I reached a sane side having heard he went nuts after his trail. "Mister Black this isn't about your case... your brother is missing has been for about a week or two.." he starts laughing starring watching him wide eyed. "That's what you get you little git for trusting the dark lord!" Watching him laugh realizing I won't get anything from him turning to leave. "Talk to kreacher... he knows something always does" blinking as he laughs rolling on the floor whooping leaving him the pitcher of water I walk out wondering who kreacher is.

Heading back to my flat sighing as I sort through the mail everything that has happened over the last week going through my mind groans as my pet starts jumping up my legs ready for her walk having thought she was the cutest thing when I got out of school Lucius had gotten her for me as a gift. Of course me being the goof ball that I am not thinking had accepted and apparently that meant accepting him as a husband according to my parents. I believe Lucius said it was called a Pomeranian? I don't know I just know whenever I come home half the flat is smothered in fur. When half your furniture is black and the animal is pure white. *sighs* Lets just not go there. I never got a familiar in school I just used a school owl for mail while I like mice I couldn't stand it if someone's cat ate it and I'm not huge fans of toads. Why not go for a cat you ask? Besides the fact my mother hates animals and would force it to live outside during my time outside of school a cat never chose me despite how many times I went into a pet store hoping any cat I tried to pick up or pet either ran away or put a hole in my hand. So while Demon was like the familiar I had always wanted sometimes she was a little much. Telling her to find her leash as I pull my coat back on and made a small snack watching her explore desperate to find it smiling giving her a bite of my sandwich as a prize for being a good girl when she finally does and to make her let go of the leash.. I take her on her walk not knowing that about 2 streets back a figure smothered in black went into my flat and left a little "gift".


	2. The Black House Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This could become graphic but I will remain around a pg-13 level and I will try to let you all know when it will be going higher than that. My actions will be starred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talk to kreacher... he knows something always does" blinking as he laughs rolling on the floor whooping leaving him the pitcher of water I walk out wondering who kreacher is.

Returning to my flat locking my door and heading strait to bed to exhausted after demon had to sniff every fire hydrant in the area. Waking to see the box on my table confused blinking as I see a note picking it up recognizing Lucius's hand writing.

My Darling Fiara 

It is time you top funning from our fate. Drop the case and come to my home for our wedding. I know you will make the right choice for yourself and our family. Please just forget about the case and return. I shall watch from afar until you come to your senses. 

Your Husband to be Lucius

(tried to add a more illustrious handwriting didn't work to well anyone know how to?)

Looking inside to see a beautiful locket with the Slytherin symbol on it.

Kinda freaked out that they know where I am I send a letter to Dumbledore asking to meet I drop demon off at the doggie daycare and go to speak to the Blacks over who kreacher is. Making the door appear knocking when a house elf opens it I tilt my head as it begins to click. "Your name wouldn't happen to be kreacher would it?" He nods. "What of it blood traitor?" I sigh trying to remain nice. "I'm looking for your Master Regulus... Master Sirius said you may have a few ideas?" Seeing guilt cross his features knowing he knows something. "Come know Kreacher you know Mistress Black would be very displeased that your hiding her son from them.." Watching as he beats himself against the wall. "Can't... Tell.." Flinching as he nearly beats himself bloody. "Kreacher can you tell me if he is alive?" he slowly stops. "I don't know.." Bending down I heal his wounds careful not to touch him knowing like most house elves of pure blood families he would find my touch revolting. "Kreacher... Would you show me where you last saw him?" Watching him think about it then nodding. "Yes blood traitor... For Master Regulus I will help you."

Following Kreacher into the cliff and into the cave seeing the lake with the small island in the middle. "This is where you saw him last kreacher?" he slowly nods I reach the boat. "Thank you Kreacher..." watching as he disappears I row over to the island sensing some dark magic. I shiver. *I must be crazy for doing this... Why The hell am I doing this for... Oh fuck... Why am I stepping on the island? Why am I walking toward that basin thing? What the fuck is at the bottom of that basin? Wait... Isn't that...* Reaching into my pocket comparing the locket I received this morning to the locket in the basin. *Oh... My... God...*

*Would someone remind me why I'm doing this?! I don't want to see that weasel much less have lunch!* Sitting at the restaurant I asked him to meet me at wearing a curve hugging short green dress with a black tulle over lay. Having pulled my nicest dress knowing this place only takes the best that's why he would only meet me here. Running my fingers through my long pale blonde hair as I glance at the clock half praying he doesn't show up when a breath and a voice in my ear kills all my hope. "Good to see you my darling.." Shivering as he kisses down my neck playing with the locket around my neck forcing myself not to cringe. "Lucius please control yourself.. As I said in the note this is purely business..." Watching him as he moves gracefully over to his seat. "Ahh Fiara I suppose I shall give you your way... for now... What did you wish to ask me?" I slowly remove the locket moving it close to him. "Where did you get this locket?" He smiles. "Ahh for a moment I thought this was about your case but if you must know I bought it from a old family friend.. This locket once belonged to Salazar Slytherin's own daughter if you must know..." * boy does this man like to hear himself talk... If I were forced to marry him at least our kids would be cute... geh... I don't even want to think about that...* Looking up realizing he stopped talking and was watching me with a smirk. "Imagining things are we?" Blushing bright red I shake my head profusely. "I need the name." He smirks reaching for my hand. "I'd be happy to give you mine.." Snatching my hand away. "I need the name of the person who sold this to you..." His sighs looking rather annoyed. "What will I receive in return?" he leans back watching me. "What do you want?" his eyes trailing down my body making me shiver. "Come to dinner Friday and meet with my parents... I swear there won't be another forceful wedding waiting... Come to dinner and you leave with the name."

Heading home to my flat seeing I don't have a reply from the head master yet I sigh falling against the couch groaning as demon jumps up with her leash for her walk looking down at her reaching down I pull her up hugging her. "What should I do?" Her gold eyes stare up at me licking my face I smile. "Good girl..." Grabbing her leash taking her for her walk magically locking the door this time before slowly walking down the street turning the corner looking up into the eyes of the idol of Hogwarts and my old tutor Mister Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew pleasure to work with yall... I am waiting for a certain amount of readers to start the next chapter to see if it's worth continuing. Hope yall enjoy meeps ^_^


	3. Aggressive Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading home to my flat seeing I don't have a reply from the head master yet I sigh falling against the couch groaning as demon jumps up with her leash for her walk looking down at her reaching down I pull her up hugging her. "What should I do?" Her gold eyes stare up at me licking my face I smile. "Good girl..." Grabbing her leash taking her for her walk magically locking the door this time before slowly walking down the street turning the corner looking up into the eyes of the idol of Hogwarts and my old tutor Mister Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

"Tom? Is that you? It's been a while what have you been doing?" Noticing him just starring at the locket around my neck I turn trying to calm demon who had done nothing but growl from the moment she laid eyes on the man. "Demon calm down it's okay." I reach down to pick her up and she dances out of the way. I try a few times finally too tired to care I return my gaze to Tom. "Are you alright Tom? You look like you've seen a ghost.." He smiles thinly at me. "A ghost? Yes I suppose I have... Forgive me but where did you acquire the locket? It looks quite lovely on you." I tilt my head usually able to tell when Tom is keeping a polite line between us sensing I shouldn't push it I smile. "Oh? This? Some nobody snuck into my apartment and left it for me.." Still feeling annoyed from Lucius's break in that night. "Oh really? You really should lock your door with magic Fiara... Your not a muggle you shouldn't act like you are... Be proud of your blood little one..." Glaring at him. "I hate it when you call me that! I'm a adult now Tom!" Feeling his eyes. "Yes I can see that." Blushing as I look away... "...Tom why are you here? You hate this side of town.." Watching him slowly smile relaxing. "I am looking for something that was once mine.. Seeing that it's safe... I'm not worried anymore... Good evening Fiara sleep well." I turn red as he kisses my temple watching the wizard leave... *Geesh has to be in his 50's and still makes my heart pound well that's what to be said about the man who still holds the title of Hogwarts idol...* Glancing down at demon who had wrapped herself around my feet... "Damn it dog if I were in trouble and needed to run you would be absolutely no help!"... She just looks up at me as if telling me it's my punishment for talking to that man. After I finally free myself I make my way home dreading tomorrow seeing as I need to return home to get a dress that is presentable to meet the Malfoy's...

Waking up early I head back to my old home looking at the Victorian style architecture having always loved how beautifully designed it was I walk in knowing my mother wouldn't be awake and my father at work at the ministry seeing our house elf Sprinkles she was always kind to me always willing to play if she had free time she was more like my mother than my own mother. "Sprinkles." I whisper when she see's me she smiles holding a finger to her lips before snapping us up to my old room hugging her tight. "Sprinkles I missed you..." I Whisper as she hugs me back." Her deep purple eyes glittering. "So proud of you miss... Glad you didn't marry that boy. Not nice one... Not nice at all..." I watch her worried... "Is mama and papa ok?" She looks down I notice a few scars across her body. "Did they do this to you? I rreally wish you would have come with me sprinkles." I whisper moving to heal her when she stops me I tear up. "If you heal me they find out you were here. Don't worry I can handle it..." I watch her. My parents having made me make a unbreakable vow to never free another house elf after I freed our last one Berry. "One day I'll get you away from here I promise... But... For right now I need a favor." Seeing her eyes light up. "I will try my best." Sprinkles always had the best fashion taste. "I'm working on a case and it requires me to meet with the Malfoy family.." Watching me worried she slowly smiles. "Say no more I will find you a lovely silver gown."

After spending a while searching she selects a silver gown with a strapless front corset bodice and a skirt that flares out at my hips that ends right above my knees, having concealed pockets so I can take my wand and extra potions and spells without issues and a pair of black heals to match the black stripes on the sides of the bodice after she assists with making me presentable hair makeup I thank her just as I hear my mother awakening and coming out of her room giving her a hug before popping away. I hate that I cannot free her.. I tried once... But she found out my promise and has refused to take it from me... One day I will figure out how to free her but until then.. I will make sure she stays alive. 

I showed up early of course and made sure to look around real quick before walking up to the door knocking. Lucius opened the door gave me a once over and smirked his eyes having a extra gleam wondering what that's all about as he invites me in. Taking a step into the home took more courage than what I'd like to admit. "How is little demon?" I smile weakly at his question. "Oh you know spoiled rotten.." Glancing at him as his parents come down glaring at me. "Sir.. Madame.." (Couldn't find Lucius's mothers name so will probably make one up if anyone can find it let me know and I will replace it.) Victoria looked at me up and down smiling giving me a hug. "We're so happy you have reconsidered your silly refusal." glancing at Lucius wondering what he told them. "Mother that is not why she is here." He smirks she drops me to the floor like some rag. "Then why is she here?" She snips. Abraxas eyeing me up and down takes his wife by the arm pulling her back. "I am trying to make her see the error of her ways mother father so if you would just let the past rest for now." Watching as the Malfoy family shares a smirk feeling like I'm suddenly in a den of vipers backing up. After a night of glares and weird smirks Lucius takes me back to my apartment smirking as I refuse to open the door in front of him. "Name?" His eyes dance. "Lucius Malfoy." I glare at him irritated. "You know which name I want Lucius now give it to me like you promised!" I nearly shout at my breaking point he grins pushing me against the wall the tip of his tongue running from my collar bone to my chin pressing those soft hungry lips to mine before I manage to shove him away gasping for air my heart pounding. "You will be mine... Get over it..." He laughs. "Give me the name... Before I put you in so much pain you won't remember it.." His eyes turning hungry as if wanting me to do it. "Please... Lucius..." He slowly backs off. "As you wish... I will tell you... Narcissa gave it to me in hopes to gain my attention.." I grow cold knowing Narcissa has sworn to curse every breath I have taken since I was engaged to Lucius watching as he takes the key helps me inside setting the key down after locking up and disappears using the flu network.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo... Not looking forward to that interview what will happen next meeps? Keep up the reading and lets find out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm what kind of gift could this be? I wonder? Let me know If I should continue.


End file.
